Mage-Lord Urom
|health = 325,825 431,392 (heroic) |mana = 61,215 83,380 (heroic) |instance = The Oculus }} Mage-Lord Urom is the third boss located in the Oculus. He was one of the Kirin Tor who sided with Malygos. The first three times Urom is engaged, he summons minions and teleports to the next platform. On the third encounter, he teleports to the center ring where the final battle begins. Abilities * Frostbomb - Launches a Frostbomb that deals 650 Frost damage and freezes the ground, dealing 650 periodic Frost damage and slowing the movement speed of enemies in an area by 35%. On Heroic, the periodic damage taken stacks as long as the player stays within the Frostbomb radius. 1.5 second cast time. * Time Bomb - Deals 3800 to 4200 (5700 to 6300 on Heroic) Arcane damage and plants a time bomb in an enemy target. After 6 sec the bomb explodes, dealing additional Arcane damage to nearby enemies equal to the amount of health missing from the target. 1 second cast time. * Empowered Arcane Explosion - Occasionally, Urom will teleport into the centre of the Oculus, become immune to all damage and begin casting this spell. This spell sends out a blast wave of magic, inflicting 9000 (13500 on Heroic) Arcane damage to nearby enemies. 8 second cast time (6 second cast time on Heroic). Normal Strategy On normal Urom is not that difficult, and if you have a competent healer can pretty much be treated as a tank 'and spank boss. Like any other difficulty Urom must be pulled around the ring. However, because there is no Frost Buffet debuff attached to his Frost Bomb you only need to move when he goes to cast Arcane Explosion. If you can time his movements well enough you can use the cast time of his Arcane Explosion''s to move to the next pillar in line that is devoid of his ''Frost Bomb effect. This time is also well used applying bandages and such. The real killer on normal is his Time Bomb attack. The healer needs to know what to look for, and apply copious amounts of healing to the time bomb target. So long as the damage from Time Bomb is minimized Urom feels more like a phased tank and spank where you just heal through the Frost Bomb DoT (with 16k hp it's not that much damage really and only effects the melee). So... *Urom gets tanked 1/4 of the way between a pillar and the next pillar the group will be taking cover behind during the next Arcane Explosion. **The Tank can, if he so chooses, tank Urom facing "backwards" so his back is to the rest of the group to give the melee an easier time to run behind the next pillar. This will make it easier for them to apply self healing if needed between explosions and better allow the healer to focus on the tank. *The ranged DPS and the healer stands 3/4 of the way to the next pillar at the edge of their range. *When Urom teleports the group makes haste behind the next pillar in line. Time Bombs: *If a ranged DPS is targeted by a time bomb they need to move away from the tank so they don't get the healer when they explode. They then bandage themselves and resume DPSing. *If the healer is targeted by a time bomb it should be announced (a macro helps) so the tank can burn a CD if necessary. The healer needs to then drop a large heal on himself to bring his HP to full. The Time Bomb will then deal zero damage to the ranged DPS when it explodes. *If a melee DPS is targeted by a time bomb he needs to run halfway towards the healer so that neither the tank or the ranged DPS/healer is in the area. If the healer can spare the time a heal can be dropped on the DPSer in question. If not a GCD may be spared on a HoT of some sort if one isn't already on the target. *If the tank is targeted the healer needs to overheal so that his HP is as close to full as possible when the Time Bomb goes off. Frost Bomb: *If the healer is a druid or a priest HoTs should be on all melee DPS at all times. *If the healer is a paladin Hand of Freedom and a "/y RUN" can be used in place of a HoT should a melee DPS get low on HP so they can get out of the Frost Bomb area. *If the healer is a shaman generous Chain Heals should be more than enough. Strategy - Urom must be pulled around the ring to a new area whenever he casts Frost Bomb. The ground becomes white where there is Frost Bomb so the tank must back up to a blue area. Since Frost Bomb can last several minutes on the ground after being cast, it is recommended that ranged DPS and the healer should keep ahead of Urom in whichever direction the tank pulls him. It is easy for the tank to pull Urom out of line of sight or out of range if casters/ranged DPS try to follow behind. - Players must be watchful for when they have the Time Bomb debuff in which case all they have to do is run away from any other group members before the debuff expires. - Like the Talon King Ikiss encounter, on occasion Urom will begin to cast an Arcane Explosion with some time to run behind an obstruction and avoid it through line of sight. Urom will always be floating in the center of the ring when casting Empowered Arcane Explosion. - It is recommended that you establish 1 area for bombs, 1 area for ranged dps and an area to tank the boss, all within range. Tank and melee dps remain in the frost bomb, running out to the designated area when they have the time bomb. If you find your melee dps dying out, it might help to have them run out of the frost bomb at 50% health or so, bandage and return to the fight. - Don't stand in the frost bomb AoE, it stacks and starts doing a lot of damage* - Frost Bomb is targeted at the ground where the tank was standing at the beginning of the cast. By moving the moment he begins to cast it, the damage from Frost Bomb can be almost completely avoided. You also move faster because you don't have the movement debuff yet. Alternate Strategy - I found the above strategy to be slightly confusing, so I came up with a simpler version. Group: 80 Warrior Tank 80 Shaman Healer 79 BM Hunter DPS 79 Destruction Lock 79 Ret Pally - I basically employed the strategy from the Half Blood Prince in Kara. (That extra boss added before WOTLK). We engaged him with dps and healer behind the tank. The tank kites him around the circle and the DPS tries to stay away from the frost bomb by staying ahead of the tank. There really is no kiting speed requirement. - If any of the dps get hung up in the frost bomb they just ran around the other way and got back to dpsing. - No matter when the boss decides to do his arcane explosion you are never more then half way from one of the pillars. The cast time is 8 secs and you have tons of time to move because you are not in the frost bomb (except tank). The arcane explosion hits for roughly 9k so if your tank has over 20k hp and the healer is on the ball there should be no issues. I (as the slowed tank) never had any issues getting away from the explosion each time. - He beams to the center when he does his explosion then beams back to one of the party members. It helps if you run to the same pillar. Loot Quotes ;Summon * * * ;Aggro * ;Explosion * * ;Killing a player * * * ;Death * Videos External links Category:The Oculus mobs Category:Bosses Category:Humans